Peter's amazing field trip
by FestusGirl
Summary: Yet another story about Peter's class going on a field trip to Stark Industries. But my version. Rated T for a few swear words. Hope y'all like it.
1. Prologue

**Beginning Notes**

So yeah, fifth fanfiction. Guys, I'm rockin' this. RAGNAROK 'N ROLL!! (does anyone know that meme? I freaking love it btw)

Okay, let's all get this straight: I know like everyone does this, but I wanted to do my own version of it. So the story belongs to everybody and nobody. I don't intend to steal any ideas, so if I by accident do: I'm very, very sorry. All characters belong to Marvel, I don't own anything. As usual, I hope y'all enjoy it.

**[Prologue]**

'Okay everyone, so to celebrate the end of the year, each class has their own field trip. I'm going to give you all a piece of paper, and I'd like you to write down, where you want to go for the field trip,' the teacher explains.

'Ned, where do you want to go?' Peter asks his friend. 'I don't know, what do you think?' 'Heck, I don't know, that's why I asked you.' They both ended up writing down nothing.

'Time to see what you chose,' the teacher says. He passes all the tables collecting the slips of paper in a glass bowl. When he has all the papers, he returns to the front of the class and takes a piece of paper out of the bowl. 'Picnic at the beach,' he reads out loud. 'Sarah, would you please write everything on the white board for me?' he asks. Sarah gets up and writes it down. After reading all the paper slips, the board looks a bit like this:

picnic @ beach: 4

Stark Industries: 17

blank: 3

idk: 2

skydiving: 3

'Well, that means we will be going to Stark Industries this year. I'll try to make sure we can actually go, get a tour maybe, see the Avengers, who knows. Have a great weekend, I'll see you on Monday.'

'Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit,' was all Peter could say as he walked to his locker. 'What's wrong? We're going to Stark Industries!' Ned said. 'Please, Ned, I... remember that I was adopted after aunt May died? Tony and Pepper adopted me, I _live_ at Stark Industries Ned, I can't go there for a field trip,' Peter explains. 'What? You've been adopted for almost a year now, yet you haven't ever told me who actually adopted you, and it's_ Tony Stark_ ?' Ned asks. 'Yes, and please, nobody needs to know.' 'Know what? That Penis Parker doesn't work at Stark Industries? Because now we'll all know,' Flash says laughing. Then he walks away without another word. 'How am I ever going to survive this trip?' Peter says more to himself than anyone else.

**End Notes**

Yeah, I know it's a bit short, but I needed to post something before tomorrow, because I'll be sitting in a car all bloody day, and yeah, then I could just work on the story the whole time and you'd have the prologue a little earlier. Wish me luck for tomorrow, and I see y'all then. Byeee :)


	2. Chapter 1

**Beginning Notes**

So, y'all liked the prologue, I hope I won't disappoint with the actual story. Characters belong to Marvel, hope y'all enjoy it.

**[Chapter 1]**

'Kid, you okay?' Peter heard. He opened his eyes, but was blinded by the light. He blinked a few times before starting to see. 'Where am I?' he asks. 'At home,' his father answers. Peter tries to sit up, but feels a pain in his side. 'What happened?' he asks. 'We were fighting some bad guys, and you got yourself stabbed, scaring the shit out of me.' 'Stabbed?' 'Yes, then you were knocked out, so Nat brought you to the hospital, you got stitched up, and now you're here,' Tony explained

It was too confusing. He didn't even remember fighting, but hey, he was Spider-man, he fought a lot. And when you fight, there is a chance of getting stabbed. But it hurt a lot. And that sucked.

'What day is it?' 'Tuesday,' Pepper says, walking in with a plate of food. 'Tuesday?' 'Yes, what's wrong?' Tony asks. 'Tomorrow is the field trip,' Peter says. 'Field trip? You didn't tell us about a field trip, where are you going?' Tony asks. 'Stark Industries.' 'But you're already here,' Pepper says. 'I know, and if I'm not better tomorrow, I'll still be here, when I'm supposed to be at home,' Peter says frustrated. 'We'll figure it out, now, if you want to get better, I suggest you eat your breakfast,' his mother says handing him the plate.

The day is normal, Peter eats, watches movies, and rests a lot. When he has a shower that evening, he can see the stitched up wound on his side. He sighs. He does feel a lot better than this morning. Hopefully he can go to school tomorrow, otherwise he'll have to stay locked up in his room all day, while his friends tour around.

The next morning when Peter wakes up, he feels great. Ready for the trip. His mom had already packed his bag for him, so he could sleep in a little. Breakfast stood on the kitchen table with a note lying next to it.

_Have fun at school kid, see ya in an hour or so. -Dad_

_P.S. I made sure FRIDAY knows about the trip so she doesn't start asking questions in the middle of it._

Peter eats his breakfast and makes his way to school. 'Thought you were going to chicken out Parker. You didn't show up the last few days. Guess you still want to try lying about your internship,' Flash says as Peter enters the classroom. 'Flash, could you please shut up, I don't feel great and I'm not in the mood for your crap,' Peter says. 'Well, you won't need to deal with my crap, if you'd just stop lying. But I guess you won't really have a choice, since we can ask Tony Stark himself.' Peter rolls his eyes and sits down next to Ned.

'Dude, now is your chance to show them all that you do work at Stark Industries,' Ned says. 'Yeah, but what if they find out about the real internship,' Peter says. 'Or that I live there.' 'Hm, didn't think about that,' Ned admits. 'Okay class, we're all complete, let's get going!' the teacher says excited.

There was one word to explain the bus ride: boring. And it was even worse than his average ride to school. Ned wouldn't shut up about how cool it was that they were going to Stark Industries, all Flash could say was that 'Penis Parker was going to be exposed', and MJ just drew Peter's misery.

When they walked into the building, someone was already waiting their arrival. 'Hey everyone, my name is Emma, and I'll be giving you guys a tour around Stark Industries today.' Emma explained that they were only going to see the labs and stuff like that, not the rooms of the Avengers. 'But will we meet them?' Flash asked. 'If you're lucky, you might get to meet one or two of the Avengers, but I don't expect you'll meet more than that.

When they walked into the lobby, they were welcomed by FRIDAY. 'Hello Midtown High, welcome to Stark Industries.' 'Oh, this is FRIDAY, Stark Industries' AI. Say hi everyone,' Emma explained. Everyone said hi to FRIDAY.

'Okay, so everyone needs a pass to get around here, and there is a strict no reprint policy, so if you lose it, you're screwed.' Emma hands everyone their pass, except for Peter, because he already has one. 'I'm sorry, but it seems you've forgotten Peter's pass,' the teacher says. 'Oh, it says here that he already has one,' Emma says. 'Yeah, I have one,' Peter says, trying to sound at least a bit casual.

'Okay, so everywhere are scanner thingies where you need to scan your pass: to go to the bathroom, to enter the labs, to use the elevator, etcetera. All you have to do is scan your pass like this-' Emma scans her green pass. '-and then you're granted access.' 'Why is your pass green, we all have white ones,' someone asks. 'Great question! There are different levels of access, white passes are for visitors, green passes are for janitors and assistants, like me. Blue is for the interns working in the labs and such, then there is yellow, which is for important lawyers and security guards. Last is red and gold, which only the Avengers and Tony Stark's personal assistants and interns have. The passes grant access, white, giving barely any access, red and gold, giving all access.'

Everyone had to scan their pass to the elevator so they could go check out some labs. But before that they could do so, they were interrupted by arguing: 'I told you we're late, look they're already at the elevator!' 'Well, it's not my fault, you needed to have a little chat with Heimdall so desperately, we could have been on time.' 'If you would have just walked faster we would have been on time!' 'Why did Heimdall even teleport us to the middle of nowhere, couldn't he just set us off at Stark Industries?' 'Oh so it's Heimdalls fault now?' 'Yes.' 'Ok, it's Heimdalls fault.'

Oh my god! Look, it's Thor!' somebody yelled. 'There goes my grand entrance. Thanks a lot Heimdall,' Thor muttered. Everyone started yelling and screaming. 'Wow, it's actually Thor!' 'This is so cool, I'm going to meet Thor!' 'Thor came all the way here for us!' 'Holy fucking shit!'

When everyone was calmed down a bit Thor explained: 'We heard there was going to be a school trip to Stark Industries, and we didn't want to miss it!' 'You didn't want to miss it,' Loki corrected him. 'Does anyone have questions for me and Loki?' Thor asked. About 10 hands shot into the air. 'Yes, you,' Thor said, pointing at a girl in the front. 'What happened to your hair?' 'Tragic story: it was cut, next question.' 'Isn't Loki evil?' 'I'm not evil.' 'Do you know Peter Parker?' Flash asked. 'Parker. No, but I bet he's awesome, I do know a Peter Quill.' 'See Parker, you can't hide your lies anymore!' Flash yelled.

After the Q and A with Thor (and Loki), they went back to scanning their pass so they could go see the labs. Peter tried to stay at the back so nobody would see him scan his pass, but obviously that wasn't a good idea: everyone was already in the elevator and they were waiting for him to scan his pass and get in the elevator. Peter sighed, he could have seen this coming. He took out his card and scanned it. 'Parker had a RED AND GOLD CARD?!' Flash yelled in disbelief. Everyone started arguing. How was Peter ever going to get out of this situation?

**End Notes**

So, that was chapter 1. And may I say that I'm surprised by how much follows and favorites this fic got overnight. I'm shocked. So a great thank you to all of you. I don't know when I'll be posting chapter 2, so just keep a look out for it. Hope to see y'all then. Byeee :)


	3. Chapter 2

**Beginning Notes**

So yeah, here's chapter 2. Hope y'all enjoy. All characters belong to Marvel.

**[Chapter 2]**

Peter tried not to make any eye contact with anyone as he stuffed his card back in his pocket. 'Calm down everyone,' Emma tried, but nobody would shut up. 'Peter has a red and gold card?' 'How did he get it?' 'Is it fake Parker?' The elevator doors opened and everyone shut up. 'Wow,' Ned said. Peter understood why: for somebody who doesn't see the labs everyday, it's very impressive.

They all looked around the lab for a while before going on with the tour. 'Okay, so now we're going to the bar, it isn't the bar the Avengers use, but it's still nice to see. You'll all get a drink and then we'll go see the training room.'

They stepped back in the elevator and went to the bar. Peter wasn't in the mood for anything special to drink. His side hurt, and besides, if he wanted it later, he could always get it after the trip. 'Aren't you going to take one of the cool drinks they have here?' Ned asks. 'Nah, I don't feel great, besides, I've had most of it already,' Peter explains. 'What's wrong?' Ned asks. 'Nothing really, my side hurts. That's it.'

After everyone finished their drinks, they went to see the training room, but Peter's side hurt more by the second. It burned and hurt like hell. 'Ned, my side, it burns,' Peter says. 'What happened to your side then?' Ned asks. 'Stabbed. I need to get to the ointment, I have to put it on every time it starts burning.' Peter explains 'Stabbed?' 'Yes, with a knife you know? But I need to get the ointment. Can you make sure no-one notices I'm gone?' 'Sure, but hurry, okay?' Ned says, a worried look in his eyes.

Peter runs off to the elevator, the effort burning in his side like fire. As soon as he's in, he jabs the right buttons and heads for his room. The ointment is waiting for him on his bedside table. When he takes off his shirt to check the wound, it's oozing pus. His head is spinning, dizziness taking over. He grabs his phone and calls his father. 'Dad, something is really wrong, you've got to come.' 'I'm very sorry kid, I'm busy fighting some strange aliens. Call Rogers, he should still be in the building. I love you.'

Peter dials Steve's number. He picks up the phone: 'Hey Pete, what's up?' 'You've got to come help me, something is very, very wrong and Dad can't come. I'm in my room. Please?' 'I'll be right there.' Peter puts down the phone and lies down on his bed. Two minutes later, Steve and Natasha run into his room. 'Peter!' Natasha yells and runs to his side. 'What's wrong? Steve asks him. 'The wound, something isn't right,' Peter says. 'The knife,' Natasha says and runs out of the room. 'Nat, wait,' Steve tries, but she's already gone.

Not more than a minute of silence passes, or Natasha is already back, holding the knife that had impaled Peter a few days ago. 'I thought it was a dope knife, so I kept it,' she explains. 'If anything, this knife can explain why there's something wrong with the wound.' 'We've got to tell Banner,' Steve says. 'You go, I'll stay with Peter,' Natasha says, handing him the knife.

Steve runs off with the knife, and Natasha gets Peter a glass of water. 'You drink that up, I'm calling Pepper,' she said. Peter drinks his water and puts some ointment on the wound. It didn't help much, unlike usual, but it numbed the pain a little. Just as Natasha walked into the room, Peter's phone rang. It was Ned. 'Dude, where are you? People are asking what the heck happened to you.' 'Ned, I'm not well. At all. Tell them I went home sick.' 'Okay.'

'Everyone is asking questions,' Peter explains. 'It'll be okay,' Natasha says. She sits down on Peter's bed and holds his hand. 'Pepper is on her way home,' she says. Her phone rings and she picks it up. 'It's Steve.' She gets up and leaves the room. When she gets back, Peter can see the concern on her face. 'Peter, the knife was poisonous.'

**End Notes**

So, a whole turn of events. Please let me know if you liked it. Guess I'll see y'all in the next chapter. Byeee :)


	4. Chapter 3

**Beginning Notes**

Here's chapter 3! All characters belong to Marvel. Hope y'all like it.

**[Chapter 3]**

'Poisonous?' Peter asked. 'Yes, we need to get you to the hospital, I'm informing your class about it,' Natasha said. 'No!' Peter yelled. 'Why not?' 'Because then they'll know that I live here, and then they'll figure out that I'm Spider-man, and-' 'They won't figure out you're Spider-man just because you live here,' Natasha cut him off. 'They need to know what's going on, Peter.'

Pepper came running into the room. 'Oh good God, Peter, are you okay?' 'Mum, the knife...' was all Peter could manage before passing out. When Peter woke up, he was in a different room. The room wasn't entirely dark, but there wasn't much light.

Peter tried to sit up, his side hurting a lot, but it wasn't the same hurt as before. 'Pete, lie down,' a voice said next to him. His mother. 'Am I lying in a hospital bed right now?' Peter asked. 'Yes. And it's four in the morning,' Pepper said. 'What happened to the field trip?' Peter asked. 'As soon as the ambulance came, everyone panicked, wondering what had happened. They took you, and I went with you. Nat took care of the field trip, said you were poisoned, and sent them home,' his mother explained. 'Now, go get some sleep.' 'Have you had any sleep?' 'No, but that doesn't matter right now.' 'Yes it does, the bed is big enough for both of us. Mum, you need to sleep too.' Pepper climbed into the bed, and Peter fell into a calm, dreamless sleep, his mother's arms holding him tight.

Peter stayed at the hospital for two days before he went home. MJ and Ned came to visit one day. 'Do you really live at Stark Industries?' was the first thing MJ said. 'Yeah, why?' Peter asked. He was sick of keeping secrets. Except for the Spider-man secret, he wasn't ready for that to be out in the world yet. 'It's all the class can talk about,' Ned explained. 'Well, you can tell them that I live there, and that they can fuck off.' 'How did it happen?' MJ asked. 'I got adopted by Tony and Pepper,' Peter said flatly. 'No, the poison, the reason you're here.' 'Oh, that doesn't matter.' Peter said. 'You can tell us, you know?' 'I'm not ready to talk about it,' Peter lied.

His mother never left his side, and though it was nice having her for company, Peter was glad when he was allowed to go home, to his own bed. When he got home, his father was waiting there for him. Tony ran up to his son, embracing him in a hug. 'Don't you dare do that. Ever. Again,' he said.

That evening, they had dinner with the Avengers who were at Stark Industries that moment. They ate some good food and toasted on Peter's health. All was well. Until Tony said: 'Kid, your class is coming back to finish the field trip tomorrow, and they're wondering what's going on. They want answers.'

**End Notes**

Bit of a short chapter, sorry. But I still have no idea how I should end this fic, and I don't like abandoning my work, so yeah, I'm open for ideas. If you have any, please let me know. Byeee :)


	5. Chapter 4

**Beginning Notes**

Well, here's chapter 4! Thanks to my great friends irl for the ideas on what should happen in the chapter. All characters belong to Marvel, hope y'all like it.

**[Chapter 4]**

'What do you mean, they want answers?' Pepper asked. 'What happened to Peter, does he live here, why does he live here, that kind of shit,' Tony explains. 'But what if they find out I'm Spider-man?' Peter asks. 'They won't kid, we'll make sure of that,' Tony says.

While they were having dessert, they were interrupted by people arguing in the hall: 'I am Groot.' 'No you dumbass, we're not here for a new ship, Stark's going to fix our old one.' 'I am Groot.' 'Of course he'll do it, otherwise he'll be stuck with us.' 'I am Groot.' 'Um, no. Yo, Quill, do you have any idea where the heck we're going?' 'No, I thought you knew.' 'I am Groot.' What do you mean, are they having dinner?' 'I am Groot.' 'Yes that's them, now what did you mean- oh, right.'

'Hey, Stark! We need your help!' Rocket the raccoon yelled as soon as he walked in on the Avengers having dinner. 'What's up Guardians?' Clint asks. 'Ship's broken, so these idiots decides to come here,' Gamora explains. 'You need me to fix your ship?' 'Yes, Rocket is out of stolen supplies,' Peter says. 'Hey, they're not stolen!' 'Oh, I bet they are.' 'Watch your words Quill,' Rocket grumbled. 'I have a deal,' Peter said, standing up from the dinner table. 'If you guys stay here to entertain my class on their field trip, we'll fix your ship.' 'I like it,' Tony said. 'Deal,' Rocket said. 'And no stealing,' said Gamora. 'Fine.'

Pepper arranged for Peter's class to come the next afternoon. The Guardians stayed for the night, and Peter prepared for a hell of questions. He didn't sleep well at all. He had nightmares of what would happen if his class found out he was Spider-man. After waking up in cold sweat three times, he went to his parents' room and crawled into their bed. Tony snored loudly, but Pepper was still awake. She stroked her son's hair softly. 'Nightmares?' she asked. 'Mm-hmm.' 'It's okay.'

The next morning was a normal morning, but when afternoon came, everyone got ready for when Peter's class would arrive. This time, Tony was going to give the tour, to make sure no-one was an asshole to Peter.

'Hello Midtown High, welcome to Stark Industries.' FRIDAY welcomed them. 'Hi FRIDAY,' some kids said. 'Oh, look! It's Tony Stark!' somebody yelled and pointed to Tony, who was waiting for them. 'Yes, it's me.' Tony said deadpan. 'I'm going to finish the tour for you today, are there any questions?' he asked. Everyone put their hand in the air. 'Any questions not including my son Peter?' All hands went down again. 'Good, now you're in for a treat, because the Guardians of the Galaxy are visiting, so you'll be able to meet them. Let's get started.'

Tony showed them a few labs, and then they went to the training area for the Avengers, where the Guardians were waiting. Everyone had a meet-and-greet with the Guardians. After that, Tony led the class to the living room, where Peter sat casually on the couch. 'Hey,' he said. Everyone just stared at him. Now the hard part of the tour, was going to start.

Peter tried his best to explain what had happened with a few lies here and there, to keep his Spider-man identity secret. Nobody even dared to joke around or ask any rude questions, because Tony sat beside him. When Peter finished, there was no sound to be heard. Even Flash was silent. 'Any questions?' Peter asked. Again, only silence filled the room. 'Well, that was the tour. Thank you for coming, but now you'll have to leave. Goodbye,' Tony said. And with that, Peter's 'amazing' field trip was over. For once and for all.

**End Notes**

That was the last chapter you guys! I will still make an epilogue, because the review by **Teenylambofgod **inspired me. So thank you. I'm probably going to write a Peter and Shuri meme buddies fic next, but if you have any suggestions on what I should write next, please let me know, I like hearing what you guys want. Well, guess I'll see y'all in the epilogue. Byeee :)


	6. Epilogue

**Beginning Notes**

Wow, the end of my most famous fic yet. Thanks guys, this was awesome. I hope y'all like this ending, and all characters belong to Marvel.

**[Epilogue]**

The field trip had changed Peter's life. For once, he never heard people talking shit about his internship at Stark Industries anymore. Word spread that Peter was adopted by Iron Man, so people started talking shit about that instead. As soon as Tony heard about it, he made an end to it.

'I don't care what all of you think, but Peter is my son, and I don't accept that you trash talk him just because I adopted him. Would you trash talk yourself if I had adopted you, or would you brag about it? Has Peter ever bragged about it? No. He tried to hide it for this exact reason. And that is why you can either shut up, or deal with me.'

Peter finally had some rest. The only thing, tiring him out, was being Spider-man, and tests. Tests sucked, still suck, and will always suck. Being Spider-man never sucked, and never will.

**End Notes**

Tadaaaaaa! That was it, the final chapter, the epilogue, the end, whatever you want to call it. And a surprise for all Marvel fans (I suppose y'all are Marvel fans, but pffff, doesn't matter) I'm going to write a fic about Peter and Shuri being meme buddies! I'll be sitting in a car all bloody day tomorow, so if y'all are lucky, I might even post it tomorrow. Yay! I'm still open for suggestions on new fanfic ideas, so just let me know! Byeee :)


End file.
